10 Espadas y un bebe
by milly loca
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando uno de los espadas de Aizen se encuentra a una pequeña bebe abandonada y se la lleva a vivir con el a Las Noches?, bueno eso es lo que paso en este caso, ya que Ulquiorra se encontró con una bebita y se la llevo a Las Noches. ¿Que pasara con los espadas con esta nueva integrante del grupo?. Entre y descubranlo. tendrá algo de Yaoi, solo un poco, de Grimm y Ulqui.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta es una comedia familiar de Bleach, que me ocurrió cuando soñaba en ridiculeces, pero bueno, espero que les guste y si no pues que me lo hagan saber.

Ok, sin mas que decir, empezamos.

NOTA: Bleach no es mio, si fuera mio, Ulquiorra no hubiera muerto T_T.

* * *

Chapter 1: La llegada del bebe.

Era una noche fría, caminaba por las calles del Mundo Humano cargado de bolsas con comida, te, gel para el cabello, etc, maldijo por lo bajo, sus compañeros siempre se aprovechaban de que era mandado al Mundo Humano para pedirle favores, bueno Hallibel era la exepcion, ella no era tan mala con el, pero los que eran Grimmjow, Nnoitra, etc, eran los que mas se aprovechaban de cuando lo mandaban a por comida y demás, para pedirle cosas que ni usaban, pero bueno entro en callejón para que no vieran cuando abriera el portal que lo llevaría a Hueco Mundo, cuando en ese momento escucho un llanto de entre los botes de basura, que ahí había, se acerco con algo de curiosidad y vio que había un bulto hecho con mantas de color blanco que se movía, dejando las bolsas a un lado con una de sus manos tomo un extremo de las mantas y las quito un poco para poder ver lo que había ahí.

Al momento de hacerlo, pudo ver que era una tierna bebe, tenia la piel pálida, no tanto como la suya pero si era pálida, la siguió examinando y acerco una de sus manos a ella, miro como la pequeña niña sostenía uno de sus dedos con sus manitas, miro a un lado de ella y noto una mochila en donde de seguro estarían las pertenencias.

-"¿Pero que clase de basura abandona a esta criatura?"-Pensó con el ceño fruncido.

Sin perder mas tiempo, tomo a la niña en sus brazos con cuidado, junto con la mochila donde estaban las cosas del bebe y las bolsas de comida y demás, ¿como pudo con todo eso?, ni el sabia pero sin mas abrió el portal a Hueco Mundo y se fue de ahí.

Mientras en Las Noches.

Todos esperaban con algo de impaciencia al joven arrancar que según no iba a tardar, ya tenían hambre y el mas impaciente de todos era Grimmjow, que se movía de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada.

-¿¡En donde demonios estará, porque tarda tanto?!

-Cálmate, ya llegara-Hablo de forma seria Hallibel.

Cuando Grimmjow iba a volver a hablar, llego el joven con las bolsas de provisiones y las dejo en la mesa a como pudo ya que en sus brazos traía al bebe que se encontró, todos lo vieron cuando notaron que traía mas cosas de las que le encargaron en los brazos, llenos de curiosidad se le acercaron.

-Ulquiorra, ¿que traes ahí?-Le pregunto Hallibel curiosa.

El mencionado solo destapo un poco a la criatura que traía en brazos, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que vieron, el cuarto espada, traía a una pequeña bebe que dormía en sus brazos, no se lo podían creer.

-¡Ulquiorra, ¿que mierda es eso?!-Grito Nnoitra al ver a la nenita en brazos de su compañero.

-No grites basura, que me costa mucho hacerla dormir-Le dijo en tono bajo para que la niña no se despertara.

-Ah Aizen no le va a gustar esto-Comento Zommari.

En ese momento, llego el mencionado líder, y todos los espada por instinto cubrieron a Ulquiorra para que no se viera el bebe que este traía.

-¿Ya esta lista la cena?-Pregunto mirando a todos.

-Ahm, en eso estamos jeje-Dijo Szayel nervioso.

Aizen los miro a todos serio, algo se traían entre manos, de eso estaba seguro, avanzo hasta quedar frente a todos con la misma exprecion en su rostro y de un movimiento rápido quito a todos de en medio, viendo lo que su mas leal espada traía en sus brazos, se quedo sorprendido al verlo con un bebe en brazos, y al igual que los espadas en un principio, no lo podía creer.

-Ulquiorra, ¿se puede saber, de donde sacaste ese bebe?-Le pregunto de forma calmada pero igualmente sorprendido.

-La encontré en un callejón del Mundo Humano.

-Es eso, o que Grimmjow no uso protección jejeje-Comento Nnoitra con burla.

-¡Cállate imbécil!-Grito el mencionado bien rojo, de la furia y vergüenza.

Todos se aguantaron las ganas de reírse, bueno todos menos Stark, el estaba muy feliz roncando sobre la mesa.

Después de saber la historia de como fue que se la encontró abandonada, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con que la niña se quedara, después de cenar todos se fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar, mañana hablarían al respecto y con mas calma sobre el tema.

Mientras en la habitación de Ulquiorra.

El espada entro en su habitación junto con la bebe, ni estando loco la dejaba con alguno de sus compañeros, bueno tal vez con Hallibel o Stark, ya que eran los que para el eran los mas "normales" de ahí, pero bueno se acostó en la cama con la niña a un lado, bueno que el donde se acostaba se quedaba, y no era como algunos, que se revolcaban en la cama, le dedico una ultima mirada a la bebita, y sin mas le dijo.

-Buenas noche, pequeña.

Y sin mas se quedo dormido.

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste y si no, pues que me lo hagan saber en un comentario, se aceptan de todo ok.

Bueno, como sea me voy.

Adiós y cuídense.

Milly loca, fuera.


	2. Chapter 2: Clases de actuacion

Bueno este es el sengundo capitulo de "10 Espadas y un bebe", y espero que se diviertan leyendo esto.

Ok, sin mas preambulos, empecemos.

NOTA: Como ya eh dicho antes, Bleach no es mio si no de su genialoso creador.

* * *

Chapter 2: Clases de actuacion para padres.

Era un dia "normal" en Las Noches, bueno no se podia decir normal ya que en ese momento se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe que no se podia callar y a par de espadas tratando de callar a la pequeña criatura que lloraba.

-¡Rapido Hallibel, no se calla!-Le grito Nnoitra cargando a la niña en sus brazos.

-¡No me apures, maldicion que me pongo mas estresada!-Le regreso el grito la tercera espada, preparando un biberon para la niña.

Justo ahora, Ulquiorra tenia una mision y se las dejo encargada a ellos y a los demas, pero como si el destino estuviera en su contra los demas tambien se fueron a mision y demas, y solo quedaron ellos dos con la bebe que ahora lloraba por que tenia hambre, finalmente Hallibel termino de preparar el biberon y se lo abento a Nnoitar para que se lo diera, al momento en que el biberon toco la boca de la niña se callo y empezo a comer.

Los dos espadas respiraron alibiados, pues por fin habian conseguido callar el escandolo que producia el llanto del bebe.

Y asi paso un buen rato, hasta que llegaron todos de sus misiones y encontraron a Nnoitra y a Hallibel acostados en un sillon y la bebe estaba dormida en los brazos de Hallibel.

-Vaya, parece que les fue bien con cuidar a la niña-Comento Barragan, mirando a los dos espadas dormir.

Ulquiorra se acerco y agarro a la niña de los brazos de su compañera, la cual empezo a despertar al no sentir a la pequeña en sus brazos, al igual que Nnoitra.

-Ulquiorra, cuidar a tu "hija" es mas agotador que estar en una pelea contra algun shinigami, no entiendo como lo soportas-Comento Hallibel cansada.

-Cierto, en mas de una ocasion estuve tentado a lanzarle un cero para que se callara-Hablo Nnoitra estirandose en el sofa.

Pero Ulquiorra no dijo nada y solo se fue a su habitacion con la niña en brazos, y dejo a sus dos compañeros descanzar de cuidar a su "hija".

Un rato despues de eso, Aizen mando a llamar a todos sus espadas a una reunion urgente y tambien pidio que trajeran a la bebe, una vez en la sala de reuniones, pudieron ver un pizarron enfrente y que la gran mesa no estaba, si no que en su lugar habia solo sillas frente al pizarron, como si fuera una especie de "escuela", y Aizen estaba parado frente a todos con una sonrisa como si fuera el maestro o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno todos sientence-Pidio el lider con una sonrisa, todos se fueron a sentar por orden numerico.

-Aize-sama, no es que me importe ni nada, ¿pero que demonios es esto?-Pregunto Nnoitra de lo mas curioso.

-Bueno como la niña aun es un bebe, se me ocurrio que tiene que tener padres que la cuiden y que la crien-Respondio, para luego decir-Asi que se me ocurrio, hacer unas clases de actuecion para ver quienes seran los padres de la bebe, cuyo nombre no hemos pensado.

Todos al oir lo que su "brillante lider", les cayo una gotita aestilo anime.

-¡Estas loco, yo me largo!-Grito Grimmjow, parandose de su silla.

Al momento en que se acerco a la puerta y la intento abrir, esta no se abrio, despues de intentar abrirla del modo "civilizado", se desespero y empezo a golpear la puerta y a patearla, incluso intento abrirla con su espada, pero nada, iba a soltar una maldicion pero Aaroniero (no recuerdo si asi se escribia), se adenlanto a los demas y le tapo la boca.

-Hay niños precentes, no digas palabrotas-Le dijo para luego soltarlo.

-Bueno Grimmjow, como ya te diste cuenta, las puertas no se pueden abrir porque las cerre con llave para que ninguno se fuera-Hablo Aizen con calma.

Grimmjow, sabiendo que estaba la niña presente, maldijo en su mente y se fue a sentar.

-Ok empezemos, Szayel pasa al frente por favor y sientate en esta silla-Le pidio Aizen al mas listo de los espadas.

El mencionado se paro de su sillas y se fue a sentar al frente de toda la "clase", Aizen le puso entoces un babero, un gorrito de bebe y un chupon en la boca.

-Bueno, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, interpretaran a una pareja...-Fue interrumpido por alguien, que se quiso hacer el bromista.

-¡Gey!-Grito Nnoitra desde su lugar, haciendo que todos, oh por lo menos la mitad se riera.

Ulquiorra no dijo nada, solo tomo la silla en donde antes estaba sentado Szayel y se la tiro encima, haciendo que los demas se callaran en el proceso.

-No interrumpas a Aizen-sama, basura-Eso fue lo unico que dijo para despues poner atencion a lo que iba a decir su lider.

-Gracias Ulquiorra, bueno como estaba diciendo, Grimmjow y tu interpretaran a una pareja de casados, y este sera su lindo y pelirrosado bebe-Dice volteando la silla en donde esta Szayel sentado con las cosas de bebe, todo intentan aguantarse la risa, incluso Stark que se habia despertado para eso.

Los dos espadas seleccionados, pasaron al frente de todos, no sin antes Ulquiorra dejara a la niña con Stark, el cual estaba jugando con ella para intentar mantenerce despierto, una vez ya en frente de todos, Aizen les dijo lo que iban a hacer.

-Muy bien chicos, lo que tienen que hacer es decir unas lineas felices, pero el modo de decirlas tiene que ser enojados, ¿ok?-Les dijo con una sonrisa-Pero antes, ¿quien va a ser la mujer y quien el hombre?

Grimmjow se apresuro a decir-¡Pido al hombre!

Ulquiorra solo lo volteo a ver serio-Si eso supuse.

Despues de eso, les toco hacer el mas grande de los ridiculos (en palabras de ellos, calro).

-Y, ¡comienzen!

-¡Escuchame, estoy tan contenta por haberme casado contigo y por haber tenido este hermoso bebe!-Exclamo Ulquiorra con tono enojado, pero con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Si nada llena de alegria mi vida, que llegar del trabajo y ver a este hermoso mancha pañales aqui!-Le respondio Grimmjow, tambien un poco sonrojado.

-¡Guuuu!-Exclamo Szayel sacandose el chipon de la boca y volviendoselo a poner.

-Hay no te parece lindo!-Exclamo Ulquiorra.

-Claro que si, por supuesto!-Le devolvio Grimmjow.

Y asi pasaron otros minutos en que los demas tambien pasaron al frente, hasta que Aizen tomo una decsicion.

-Bien, la pareja que seran los nuevos padres de la niña seran...-Pausa dramatica y con la niña en brazos-¡Grimmjow y Ulquiorra!

Les paso la niña, todos ya sabian ya que se notaba a leguas que ellos dos habian "actuado" mejor que los demas, Aizen les dio la bebe y Ulquiorra la tomo en sus brazos, solo quedaba un importante detalle: el nombre que le darian a la niña.

-¿Y como se va a llamar la pequeña?-Pregunto Stark, que sorprendio a todos por mantenecer despierto hasta el momento.

-Se llamara, Zafira-Respondio Ulquiorra con una pequeña, casi invisible sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues desde este momento, Zafira es una mas de esta, ahm ¿como la llaman los humanos?-Pregunto Yammi rascandose la nuca.

-Familia, bola de musculos sin cerebro-Le respondio Szayel ya sin las cosas de bebe que Aizen le habia puesto.

-¡Si eso!, gracias Szayel-Dijo para despues exclamar-¡Ya es una mas de esta familia!

-Yo sere su padrino, ¿cierto?-Pregunto Aizen con una sonrisa.

-No sera Kurosaki-Le respondio Grimmjow en tono burlon.

-¿¡Que, y el por que?!-Pregunto Aizen sobresaltado.

-Ja, hasta cree que voy a dejar que ese mal nacido se acerque a mi hija, eso si que no-Le respondio Grimmjow de brazos cruzados, era obvio que esta bromeando.

-Un momento, ¿dijiste tu hija?-Pregunto Aaroniero en tono jugueton.

Grimmjow se puso rojo al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho.

-Bueno...ahm yo...¡Hay ya vamonos de aqui Ulquiorra!-Respondio de lo mas rojo, tanto de la furia como de la pena.

Despues de eso los dos acordaron domir en una sola habitacion para poder cuidar bien de la bebe, despues de eso los dos, junto a su hija, se fueron al comedor donde ya estaban todos listos para cenar, al momento de llegar todos los voltearon a ver, se les hacia raro verlos a los dos juntos y con un bebe, de verdad parecian una familia.

Los entraron y se sentaron juntos con Zafira, y empezaron a comer.

-Se ven raros los dos-Dijo Hallibel seria mirandolos.

-Ya callate, solo lo hago por que son ordenes de Aizen-sama, y por que no quiero que me corten uno de mis brazos, que si no, no hubiera hecho esto-Comento Grimmjow serio.

Ulquiorra solo lo volteo a ver, para despues el tambien empezar a comer y darle comida a su hija, despues de cenar los dos se fueron a la habitacion que compartian y dejaron a la bebe en su cuna (por si no lo dije, ya han pasado unas cuantas semanas) y se acostaron en la UNICA cama que habia ahi.

-Grimmjow-Le hablo Ulquiorra ya acostado junto al peli azul.

-¿Que?-Le respondio este con algo de fastidio.

-Nada, solo queria decirte que si te propasas, te voy a patear partes que no deben ser pateadas, ¿me escuchaste?-Le dijo en su tono monotono, pero amenazador.

-Si, claro, ahora dejame dormir-Le respondio a su amenaza con tono indiferente.

Despues de eso, los dos se acomodaron dandose la espalda el uno al otro y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el segunto capitulo, espero que les guste, y si creo que el copitulo anterior no fue tan largo como yo queria pero creo que este si es algo largo.

Ok, aqui lo dejo (creo que eso ya lo dije), espero que lo disfruten y que se rian un poco con las "clases de actuacion" de Aizen XD.

Bueno adios y cuidense.

Milly loca, fuera.


	3. Chapter 3: Primer dia de escuela

Chapter 3: Primer dia de escuela.

Ya habian pasado unos cuantos años y la pequeña Zafira ya tenia unos 4 años de edad, y era su primer dia de escuela, al cual sus padres la acompañaron, la gente miraba a la extraña pareja caminar tomando a la niña de las manos, uno era serio con una cara inexpreciba y el otro era todo lo contrario al primero.

Llegaron al salon de la niña, de cabello negro, piel palida y ojos verdes, que miraba a todos los niños con algo de miedo, pero despues volteo a ver a sus padres.

-Tranquila, no va a pasar nada, solo recuerda lo que te enseñe y nadie se metera contigo-Le dijo Grimmjow, Zafira solo asintio mas segura de si misma.

Se despedio de sus padres y se introdujo al salon no sin antes Ulquiorra le dijera algo.

-No ocaciones problemas, ¿esta bien?

La niña solo asintio y le dio un beso en la mejilla y ahora si se metio al salon, los dos adultos se marcharon de ahi llamando la atencion pero eso poco les importaba, solo habian ido a dejar a su hija como cualquier pareja haria, en el camino se encontraron con una pareja de shinigamis que rapidamente los reconocio, eran Ichigo y Rukia.

-Ustedes, ¿que hacen aqui?-Pregunto la mujer de cabellos negros seria.

-Nada que te importe-Le respondio Grimmjow cruzado de brazos.

-No creo que sea algo bueno, ¿o si?, contesten, ¿Aizen los mando a hacer destrozos?-Pregunto Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

-No solo venimos a dejar a nuestra hija a la escuela, ¿algun problema?-Contesto Ulquiorra con tono de voz serio.

Los dos shinigamis se quedaron con caras de WTF, no se creian lo que el cuarto espada les habia dicho, despues de eso los dos espadas se fueron a Las Noches por medio de una garganta que abrio el cuarto espada, dejando aun desencajados a la pareja de shinigamis.

En Las Noches.

Ya estaban todos haciendo sus deveres ya que no habia misiones ni nada, hasta que llegaron los dos espadas del Mundo Humano, notaron que Ulquiorra estaba algo raro, ya que entro y, literalmente, se fue corriendo a encerrar al cuarto que compartia con Grimmjow, todos se le quedaron viendo a Grimmjow como esperando una explicacion de lo que le pasaba al joven arrancar.

-Se puso algo sentimental, es el primer dia de la niña en la escuela, y por primera vez se separa de ella, ya saben como se ponen algunas "madres"-Contesto a la pregunta inexistente de todos sus compañeros encojiendose de hombros.

Despues de un rato Ulquiorra no salia de la habitacion y eso empezo a preocupar a todos sus compañeros.

-Grimmjow, ve a ver que le pasa a Ulquiorra-Ordeno Aizenserio, pero no quita que estaba preocupado por su espada.

-¿Y por que yo?-Pregunto con algo de fastidio-No soy su niñera.

-No, pero eres en su "esposo", y tienes que asegurarte de que este bien-Contesto Barragan con los brazos cruzados.

Grimmjow se puso rojo por lo que dijo el anciano del grupo, y a regañadientes se levanto y fue a la habitacion que compartia con Ulquiorra desde que la niña era una bebe, al llegar abrio la puerta y lo encontro acostado en la cama abrazando una almohada (no recuerdo como se escribia XD).

-¿Ulquiorra?-Pregunto el sexta espada y se acerco a el.

-¿Ah?, ah hola Grimmjow-Respondio con su tipica exprecion en el rostro, secandose los rastros de lagrimas.

-Tranquilo, solo es por un dia, despues regresara, no se va a ir para siempre-Dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Ulquiorra, el cual parecio calmarse un poco.

-Lo se, es que nunca nos hemos separado de ella, y para mi es como si fuera toda una eternidad-Respondio con algo de tristesa en su voz.

Despues de eso, Grimmjow lo abrazo, en los años que habian pasado el sexta habia apredido a querer al carta a su manera, ya que unque no lo pareciera Grimmjow habia desarrollado un amor por el y por la niña a la que estaban criando juntos, despues de ese abrazo se separaron y salieron de la habitacion.

Paso un rato hasta que llego la hora de la salida de la escuela de Zafira, y los dos fueron por ella.

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela, esperaron a que Zafira saliera, y cuando lo hizo miro que estaba hablando con dos niños, una niña y un niño, lo niña tenia el cabello naranja y ojos negros, en fisico era la viva imagen de cierta shinigami pelinegra, y el niño tenia cabello negro y ojos tambien negros, en fisico era la viva imagen de cierto shinigami sustito.

La niña al ver a sus padres corrio hacia ellos para darles un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola papi, hola mami, quiero presentarles a unos amigos, ellos son Yuki y Retsu Kurosaki-Presento a los dos niños, obviamente gemelos.

-Muchos gusto, es un placer conocerlos-Dijeron los dos niños al unisono.

en ese momento llegaron Ichigo y Rukia por sus hijos, los dos niños corrieron hacia sus padres, los cuales los recivieron con un abrazo, en ese momento, los dos shinigamis se quedaron sorprendidos, al parecer lo que decian Ulquiorra y Grimmjow era cierto, y si tenian una hija, despues de que los ninos se despidieran las dos parejas de padres se fueron por diferente caminos.

En Las Noches.

Ya habian llegado y Zafira entro corriendo al palacio llendo rapido a la cocina donde estaban todos sus "tios" y "abuelo", al llegar saludo a todos los espadas restantes.

-Hola Tio Stark, hola abuelo Barragan, hola Tia hallibel, hola Tio Nnoitra, hola Tio Zommari, hola Tio Szayel, hola Tio Aaroniero y hola Tio Yammi-Saludo a los espadas con un beso en la mejilla, como todo niño o niña de su edad haria con su familia.

-Hola Zafira-Saludaron todos con una sonrisa, y Stark volvio a dormir.

-¿Y como te fue en la escuela, hiciste nuevos amigos?-Pregunto Yammi con una sonrisa.

-Si hice dos nuevos amigos-Respondio la pequeña de 4 años con una sonrisa, mientras comia algo rico que le preparo su "madre".

-Me alegro, es bueno que seas sociable, y no como los antisociles de tus padres-Comento Nnoitra sentado en una silla.

Grimmjow y Ulquiorra lo voltearon a ver serios, Grimmjow lo miro con una mirada que claramente decia: "atrevete a decir eso de nuevo y te mueres", pero en fin la niña ni cuenta se dio de eso, ya que estaba muy emocionada contandoles su primer dia de clases a sus otros "tios" y "abuelo".

Despues de eso, Zafira se fue a su habitacion (la antigua habitacion de Ulquiorra) para hacer su tarea, pero como era algo complicada opara ella fue a pedirle ayuda a la unica persona que podia ayudarle en esos momentos.

-Tio Szayel, ¿me ayudas con mi tarea?-Pregunto la niña un poco timida.

-¿Y tu padre y tu madre, no pueden ayudarte?, es que estoy muy ocupado-Contesto el cientifico de los espadas algo apenado por no poder ayudar a su querida "sobrina".

-Mami esta ocupada en la cocina y papi fue al Mundo Humano a por comida-Contesto la niña algo triste-Por favor Tio Szayel, usted es el unico que me puede ayudar.

Le puso ojitos de borrego a medio morir y no pudo negarse.

-Hay esta bien, te ayudare.

Despues de eso los dos estaban haciendo la tarea de la niña, que era sumas y restas, y demas cosas que le dejaron en la escuela, ya terminado el trabajo Zafira le ayudo a Szayel con lo que sea que el estaba haciendo, una vez que los dos terminaron sus respectivas tareas y trabajos, los dos salieron del cuarto de Szayel y se fueron al comedor ya estaban todos ahi para la cena, incluso estaba el "padrino" de la niña: Aizen.

-Hola Zafira-Saludo el lider del grupo con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola padrino!-Saludo con una gran sonrisa y dandole un beso y un abrazo a Aizen.

Despues de es, todos ya estaban comiendo, Zafira le conto todo lo que le paso en la escuela a Aizen y el a su vez asentia a todo lo que la niña le decia , le gustaba ver a su ahijada feliz, al terminar de cenar, todos se despidieron de Zafira y se fueron a sus habitaciones a descanzar.

Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, acompañaron a Zafira a su cuarto y la arroparon como todos unos padres amorosos, le dieron las buenas noches y un beso en su frente, a lo cual la niña sonrio, le gustaba su familia y no la cambiara por nada del mundo.

Mientras que en en cuarto de Ulquiorra y Grimmjow.

Los dos ya estaban en la cama acostados, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que Grimmjow abrazo a Ulquiorra por la cintura.

-Oye Ulqui, ¿que te parece un poco de accion esta noche?-Le pregunto en tono seductor, haciendo que el cuarta espada se sonrojara un poco y temblara.

-Grimmjow, no seas pervertido, ademas la niña podia oirnos-Le dijo para luego quitar el brazo de Grimmjow de su cintura.

-Vamos Ulqui, se que quieres-Comento pegandolo mas a su cuerpo.

Ulquiorra se resigno, ¿a quien aqeria engañar?, el tambien queria, desde hace mucho queria, pero siempre estaba pensando en la pequeña que ambos cuidaban como a una hija, al final estuvo de acuerdo con Grimmjow, y en resumen, ninguno de los dos arrancar durmio esa noche.

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo que es el tercero de esta linda historia familiar, donde se mostrara el lado "lindo" de los espadas de Bleach.

Y repecto a una pregunta que me hicieron en los comentarios, los voy a responder:

**Nateriver123:** Claro que hare mas capitulos, solo espera okis :)

**Iris. Tohu. Sohma:** Gracias, significa mucho para mi que te guste mi historia, y claro que la seguire, y si el truco para hacer este tipo de historias es usar la imaginacion, e un buen metodo para que la historia te atrape, bueno fuera de eso, que bueno que te gusto, saludos a ti tambien :D

**Pequebalam:** Si l se, es bueno forma de formar una familia ¿verdad?, y respecto a tu preguntita, se parece a su "mami" Ulquiorra, pero en personalidad saco a su "papi" Grimmjow, en pocas palabra tiene algo de los dos :)

Bueno eso es todo, y espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, como ya dije antes XD

Okis, adios y cuidense.

Milly loca, fuera.


	4. Chapter 4: Una pregunta incomoda

Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de "10 Espadas y un bebe", bueno espero que lo disfruten leyendolo, como yo lo hago escribiendolo XD.

Ok sin mas preambulos, empecemos.

NOTA: **Este capitulo contiene, una Zafira llena de curiocidad y a unos espadas en preblemas por cierta preguntita incomoda XD.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Una pregunta incomoda.

Eran un dia sabado, la pequeña Zafira no habia hido a la escuela (por obvias razones relacionadas por el dia), en fin, estaba semtada en el sofa de la sala de su hogar, estaba mirando un documental sobre ciencia en la tele, estaba emocionada, ya que su tio Szayel le habia dicho muchas cosas sobre eso y le gustaba lo que le decia, pero en ese documental estaban pasando algo que su tio no le habia dicho nunca, sobre la reproduccion, cosa que le llama la atencion, asi que decicdio ir a hablar sobro el tema con su tio Szayel, ya que segun ella, era el unico que podia saber.

En ese momento, llego a la habitacion de Szayel y toco la puerta, escucho como algo se caia, luego una pequeña explocion y una maldicion por parte de su tio, el cual al abrir la puerta estaba cubierto de humo y se notaba enojado.

-¿¡Quien rayos me interrumpe?!-Exclamo furioso, estaba haciendo algo de suma importancia y le habia salido mal por culpa de alguien que lo distrajo.

En ese momento, Szayel puso los ojos en el suelo encontradose con Zafira, la cual estaba algo asustada por la reaccion de su tio, Szayel solo se tranquilizo, ya que no queria asustar mas a su sobrinita.

-Perdon la interrupcion tio Szayel, pero tengo un pequeña duda-Se disculpo la niña con un poco de miedo y pena mirando a su tio.

-¿Y, que clase de duda?-Le pregunto curioso el pelirrosado.

-¿De donde vienen los bebes?-Pregunto la niña de 4 años con gran curiosidad.

Szayel en ese momento se puso nervioso, nunca en su vida habia tenido que lidiar con esa clase de preguntas y trago saliva de solo pensar en una respuesta, queria decirle lo que queria, mas no queria que se llevara un trauma de por vida, y peor, si la niña se traumaba por su culpa, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, como todos buenos padres lo golpearian hasta el cansancio o hasta que dejara de respirar.

Despues de mucho pensar, dio su respuesta, o por lo menos trato.

-Bueno...ahm...los bebes...ellos vienen de Ahm-No podia decir ninguna frace sin ponerse nervioso.

-¿Si?-Pregunto la niña con brillitos en los ojos, estaba emocionada por saber la respuesta.

En ese momento, y para suete de Szayel, estaba pasando por ahi Stark, que llegaba junto a Lillineth, y vio una oportunidad para escapar de tan incomoda situacion.

-Mira, ahi viene tu tio Stark, junto a tu prima Lillineth, ¿por que no vas con ellos?-Le pregunto de forma apurada y apresurandose a cerrar la puerta cuando la niña estubo distraida.

Zafira, solo suspiro con resignacion, de verdad queria que su tio Szayel le respondiera su pregunta, pero en fin, alegre se acerco al primer espada y a su contraparte femenina, los cuales al verla sonrieron.

-Hola Zafira-Saludo Lillineth con una sonrisa de ver a su "prima".

-Hola, prima Lilli-Saludo con una sonrisa Zafira-Y hola a ti tambien tio Stark.

El mencionado se quedo dormido de pie, cosa que hizo a Lillineth enojar.

-¡Despierta, holgazan!-Le grito dandole un golpe en la cabeza.

Stark desperto por el impacto del puño de Lillineth en su cabeza, pero solo bostezo y se estiro en su lugar.

-Hola Zafira, ¿como estas?-Pregunto en tono soñoliento el primer espada.

-Bien, gracias tio Stark-Respondio la nilña.

En ese momento, Zafira miro como se iba a volver a dormir, asi que se apresuro a decir su pregunta.

-Tio Stark, ¿de donde vienen los bebes?

Esta pregunto hizo que se despertara del todo, y Lillineth se quedara nuda, ¿tan pequeña, y ya preguntaba esas cosas?, no lo podian creer, no podian decirle como se hacian los bebes y mucho menos como llegaban al mundo, asi que se decidieron por inventar algo.

-Bueno, los bebes vienen de su mami-Respondio Stark, algo nervioso por como lo pudiera tomar la niña.

-Si jeje, es cuando, ahm, mira Zafira, cuando mami y papi se quieren mucho, pero mucho mucho-Lillineth iba a seguir, pero nopto las señas que le hacia Stark de que no dijera nada.

-Mira, los bebes vienen del amor que se tienen dos personas, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber-Le dijo Stark serio, para despues irse, junto con Lillineth, la cual estab que no cabia de la pena.

Pero esa respuesta no fue suficiente para Zafira, asi que fue a buscar a otro de sus tios, o a su abuelo, al llegar a la sala estaba Nnoitra sentado en el sillon cambiando la tele, en busca de algo interesante que ver, eso hasta que llego Zafira y se sento junto a el.

-Hola tio Nnoitra-Lo saludo.

-¿Ah?, ah hola Zafira-Le devolvio el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Tio Nnoitra, ¿de donde vienen los bebes?

Nnoitra casi se infarta al escuchar su pregunta, la volteo a ver con los nervios de punta y los ojos bien abiertos de la imprecion.

-¡¿De donde sacaste eso?!-Pregunto asustado una vez que se recupero de su asombro.

-Solo es curiosidad, ¿me vas a decir?-Pregunto la niña con una sonrisita tierna.

Nnoitra, ahora mas que nunca, estaba combensido de que esa niña era el demonio en persona, enviado para atormentarlo a el y a sus compañeros.

-Ok Bueno...ahm los bebes vienen de...ahm-Se estaba poniendo nervioso, ahora si estaba en problemas, y si lo hechaba a perder con algo incorrecto, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow lo harian pagar cuando regresaran de su mision.

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno, mira, ¿Por que no vas con tu tia Hallibel?, estoy seguro que ella te respondera a tu duda-Dijo de forma rapida para salir del problema, la niña solo asintio sonriendo y se fue.

-Tengo que decirles a Ulquiorra y Grimmjow que NUNCA dejen a su hija con Szayel, es mala influencia para ella-Dijo cambiando la tele y encontrado un canal que sin duda le gusta-¡Oh si, lucha libre de mujeres!

Mientras en algun lugar de Las Noches.

Zafira, ya estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de la UNICA mujer (aparte de Lillineth y Nell) de la casa, asi que respirando hondo toco la puerta, estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que conocia a su tia y sabia que casi siempre estaba ocupada en algo, la puerta se abrio dejando ver a una de las arrancar de la franccion de Hallibel.

-Hola tia Sun-sun, ¿puedo pasar?, vine a ver a tia Hallibel-Dijo la pequeña.

-Claro, pasa-Dijo la arrancar dejandola pasar.

Zafira entro y fue resivida de las otras dos arrancar de la franccion, las cuales la saludaron y volvieron a discutir, Sun-sun la llevo con Hallibel y se fue a intentar calmar a Apache y Milla Rose, una vez con su tia, Zafira hablo de una vez.

-Hola tia Hallibel, ¿me podia decir, de donde vienen los bebes?-Le pregunto.

Hallibel solo abre los ojos con asombro y si no tuviera la mascara ya huvieran notado su boca abierta con gran asombro.

-¿¡Que?!-Grito histerica.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, su fraccion ya estaba ahi para ayudar a su lider, la cual estaba en una especie de trance, ya que por as que Zafira la moviera y le hablara, esta no respondia.

-Hallibel-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?-Pregunto algo temerosa Apache, Milla Rose la toco con un dedo y Hallibel cayo al suelo desmayada.

-¡AHHHHHH!, ¡Hallibel-sama!-Las tres arracancar corrieron a axiliar a su lider asustadas.

Zafira mejor se fue de ahi, ya que no queria causar mas problemas, y se encontro con sus tios Zommari y Yammi hablando en el pacillo, y fue hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

-Hola tio Zommari y hola tio Yammi, ¿les puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro, ¿cual es?-Pregunto Yammi con una sonrisa.

-¿De donde vienen los bebes?

Al momento en que escucharon la pregunta, los dos entraron en panico, y ni bien habian pasado unos minutos, ya estaban en el suelo desmayados por tal pregunta.

Zafira, mejor se fue de ahi, no queria despertar a sus tios que muy de repente les dio "sueño" y cayeron al suelo como Stark mas de una vez le habia pasado, y mas de una vez los demas se trapasaban con el (pero eso es sopa de otro plato XD).

Y mejor fue a ver a su abuelo Barragan.

Al llegar al lugar donde estaba el anciano del grupo, y entro donde el estaba, al estar junto a el, Barragan le sonrio.

-Hola Zafira, ¿que te trae por aqui?

-Tengo una pregunta.

-Haber, hazla.

-¿De donde viene los bebes?

Barragan abrio los ojos con asombro y panico, no podia decirle a la niña asi que se decidio por la mejor solucion.

-Ellos vienen de, ahm...¡de paris, de un pajaro que los trae a sus padres!

-¿En serio?

-Si, ¿acaso dudas de tu abuelo?

-Nop.

-Bueno vete a jugar.

La niña se fue, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su abuelo, el cual la miro irse.

-Vaya niña, se le acurren tantas cosas.

Zafira caminaba por los pasillos del lugar, meditando en la respuesta de su abuelo, p'ero habia algo que no le quedaba claro, asi que se decidio a ir con el ultimo de sus tios, Aaroniero, al cual ahora le tocaba sufrir, digo, responder, a la pregunta de la niña.

Llego al cuarto de este ultimo y toco la puerta, al momento la pecera abria la puerta.

-Hola, ¿Como estas Zafira?

-Estoy bien, pero te tengo una pequeñisima pregunta tio Aaroniero.

-A ver, dime.

-¿Si los bebes vienen de un pajaro que viene desde Paris, como los padres, hacen que los bebes se parescan a ellos?, bueno por que creeo que los tienen que hacer para que saquen parecido con alguno de los dos, ¿verdad?, ¿como los "hacen"?

Aaroniero no sabia que decir, para su edad era muy lista, pero a la vez le faltaba aprender cosas, y la reproduccion era algo que era mas que obvio, que ella no sabia.

Ahora estaba en un predicamento, estaba en decirle a Zafira la verdad y arruinarle de lleno la infancia, o seguir el juego para que dejara de preguntar, y estuviera mas tranquila, se decidio por la segunda.

-Si, bueno, los padres mandan ahm, una cemilla hasta donde vive el pajaro ese, y el se encarga de lo demas.

-Oh, esta bien, gracias tio Aaroniero.

Y se fue de ahi, no sin antes darle un beso antes de irse, Aaroniero solo suspiro cuando cerro la puerta y se dejo caer al suelo.

-Hay dios, que bueno que le dijo eso, que si le digo la verdad capaz que se trauma y Grimmjow y Ulquiorra me linchan.

Y asi paso todo el dia, hasta que los padres de Zafira regresaron de su mision y su niña los saludo feliz de la vida, una vez que estaban todos en el comedor, todos estaban cenando, mas de uno estaba temblando del miedo que les habia probocado la pregunta de Zafira, mientras esta ultima estaba sonriente.

Fue que la niña rompio el silencio.

Mami, papi, ¿de donde vienen los bebes?

Todos los que sufrieron con esa pregunta, voltearon a ver a la niña con los ojos bien abiertos, estaba espantados, mientras que los padres de Zafira, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, estaba asombrados, pero igual se calmaron y le respondieron.

-Bueno Zafira, los bebes nacen de su madre-Dijo Ulquiorra.

-Pero el abuelo Barragan me dijo que venian de paris, por medio de un pajaro que vienen de alla, y tio Stark me dijo que nacian del amor entre dos personas.

-Lo que dijo tu tio Stark tiene razon, nacen del amor que se tienen dos personas-Respondio Grimmjow.

-¿Entonces, como se hacen?

-Mira, te lo voy a explicar hasta donde tu entiendas, pero hasta ahi-Dijo Ulquiorra, la niña asintio.

-Bien, cuando la madre y el padre se quieren mucho, entonces el padre le entrega su "semilla" a la madre, la cual crece en su interio por nueve meses, y cuando llega el momento, el bebe nace.

-Oh, creo que ya entiendo.

-Bueno paqueña, hora de dormir-Dijo Grimmjow.

-Si, padre.

Los espadas respiraron aliviados de que los padres de la niña pudieron manejar la situacion mejor que ellos, hasta que escucharon otra pregunta incomoda, aun mas que la anterior.

-¿Y que es el sexo?

Todos la voltearon a ver con panico, incluso sus padres que la tomaban por las manos.

-¿¡De donde sacaste eso?!-Preguntaron todos.

-Es que no podia dormir bien, asi que una noche me levante y fui con mis papis para dormir con ellos, pero cuando llegue se escuchaban ruidos raros y escuche decir a papi esa palabra, mientras decia el nombre de mami, creo que papi le estaba dando su "semilla" a mami-Dijo la niña.

Ulquiorra se quedo callado, y miro a Grimmjow enojado, mientras este ultimo se ponia nervioso.

-Ulqui, tranquilo.

-Grimmjow-Dijo del modo aterrador, Szayel y Yammi alejaron a Zafira de ellos-¡Te voy a matar maldito idiota!

Ulquiorra empezo a correr persiguiendo al pobre de Grimmjow, que empezo a correr para salvar su vida de un iracundo Ulquiorra.

despues de eso,y que lograran calmar al joven arrancar, todos se fueron a dormir, y cabe señalar que Grimmjow durmio en el safo, como castigo impuesto por su "esposa".

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui este capitulo, espero que se diviertan mucho con este loco capitulo.

Y ahora a responder algunos comentorios :D

**Nateriver123: **Si lo se jajaja, es que yo en cuanto me llega la inspiracion me digo: "lo tengo que escribir", y tambien trato de acabar el capitulo en el mismo dia, encuanto a mi fic, si lo se es muy kawaii :D

** .sohma: **Grasias, significa bien mucho para mi que me concideren un talento al escribir y mas si mis historias gustan al las personas, eso me anima mucho al escribir para esmerarme en hacerlo, y si hay que esperar haber que sorpresas tiene Zafira para su querida familia a los 15 o mas años, pero como dices, esta en la edad de las travesuras, en cuanto al nombre me acorde de una pelicula que me gusta llamada "Eragon" no se si la has visto y ahi sale el nombre de Zafira, que es el nombre del dragon del protagonista, y que me gusta ese nombre :)

**Pequebalam:** Si lo se yo tambien estoy sorprendida jajajaa, bueno tienes razon y cualquier exprecion en Ulquiorra merece ser captado en foto XD, bueno todos podemos cambiar de parecer con el tiempo, pero cuando Ulqui se enoja, ahi es donde cumple su amenaza al pie de la letra por asi decirlo jajaja, como en este nuevo capitulo :)

Bueno espero que disfruten del capitulo y me diga que tal les parecio, y compartanlo con las demas personas, para que esta historia sea una epidemia mundial XD, ok no.

Ok adios y cuidence, un beso y un abrazo a todos.

Milly loca, Fuera.


End file.
